Hotel Massacre
Hotel Massacre is a 1988 slasher horror film. It stars Lar Park Lincoln, as the final Girl, Gina Williams, Heidi Kozak as her famous best friend, Caroline O'Keefe, and Vinnie Bilancio as Caroline's boyfriend, Roger. Plot Gina is an assistant in a hotel, which is famous for having Craig Damon, the serial killer, booking rooms there to kill numerous times. Her friends, Caroline and Roger, come to visit her, but unknown to them, Craig Damon has escaped the psychic asylum, after hearing the hotel reopened. Will they survive the massacre that awaits or become victims of it? Cast Lar Park Lincoln as Gina Williams, the assistant of the hotel's manager and the final girl. Heidi Kozak as Caroline O'Keefe, a very famous opera singer and Gina's best friend. Vinnie Bilancio as Roger Mattison, Caroline's boyfriend. Kane Hodder as Craig Damon, a serial killer, who has just escaped a psychotic hospital. Wendy Kaplan as Rita Vargas, a psychic waitress, who knows the legend of Craig Damon. Camilla More as Kayla, a snobbish hotel guest. Carey More as Valerie, a nerdy hotel guest, and Kayla's sister. Jeff Olson as Steven Olsen, the hotel manager. Bruce Mahler as Unnamed waiter, a waiter Bill Kirchenbauer as Unnamed waiter, a waiter Maria Ford as Unnamed waitress, a waitress Deaths Steven Olsen - stabbed in the neck by Craig Damon Rita Vargas - after telling the legend of Craig Damon to some of the clients in the hotel restaurant, she enters the bathroom, and while washing her hands, Craig Damon comes out of the bathroom stall behind her and locks the door, leaving her run around the bathrooms until he breaks the mirror and stabs her in the head with a mirror shard. Kayla - after hearing something in the kitchen of her and her sister's room, she enters only to get beaten to death with a frying pan by Craig Damon. Valerie - she enters the room after dinner (after Craig Damon has cleaned up everything from Kayla's death) and approaches the mirror, but a hand comes out of it and stabs a hook in her neck, then rips it in two. Roger Mattison - butchered off-screen, Caroline enters her room to find him. Unnamed waiter - throat slit off-screen, Caroline and Gina rush to the hotel restaurant after Caroline finds Roger's body and find all the staff of the restaurant brutally murdered. Unnamed waiter - decapitated off-screen, Caroline and Gina rush to the hotel restaurant after Caroline finds Roger's body and find all the staff of the restaurant brutally murdered. Unnamed waitress - stabbed off-screen, Caroline and Gina rush to the hotel restaurant after Caroline finds Roger's body and find all the staff of the restaurant brutally murdered. Caroline O'Keefe - after finding the restaurant staff dead, she and Gina run away and Caroline calls the elevator, while Gina goes for the stairs. The elevator door opens with the killer inside and before she can run away gets an axe to the chest.